


Wedding Cakes And Ruined Tea Parties

by BunnyHop



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Late gift, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Other, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyHop/pseuds/BunnyHop
Summary: After Palette proposes to his one and only, he's reminded of the promise he made all those years ago. The promise he made to protect Goth at all costs. And during their wedding, a negative force interrupts the ceremony, causing a panic. The young guardian reassesses his options, plan Z being to sacrifice himself for the sake of his love. But will it have to come down to that?
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Hints at Errorink, Poth - Relationship, Ravenprint
Kudos: 1





	Wedding Cakes And Ruined Tea Parties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki/gifts), [Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari/gifts), [iris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iris/gifts), [The Floofer System and Hannah's Quantum System](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Floofer+System+and+Hannah%27s+Quantum+System), [Tavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavi/gifts).



He looks down at his hands, drumming them along the smooth surface of the way too fancy picnic table they're both sitting down at. That gentle yet anxious gaze of his never seemed to leave the table, and his face was a galaxy of gold and green.

"Hey. You know this isn't even close to our first date, right?"

Those words managed to bring him back, perking him up with an even deeper blush covering his entire face.

"No no no! I know that! It's just... I, coming here brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Goth looks around, catching a glimpse of the fireflies above them that are acting like the main source of light at the table. Maybe he's reminiscing too.

"Yeah. Sure does. But you know why we're here, Starshine."

Right. It's supposed to be a dinner date where they go to somewhere nice, but Palette makes the food. They haven't had a proper date in so long because of their son, so Palette was the one to finally bring it up at the right time.

He leans down to pick up a picnic basket from the ground, as well as a plate with a cake on top of it, covered in pink-tinted saran wrap. The cake looks like a heart-shaped basket, with the baby pink icing giving it the accurate texture of a real basket. One side seems like it's open, revealing an assortment of different kinds of small fruits inside. Blueberries, cherries, strawberries, raspberries, blackberries, and even tiny stars of kiwi and pineapple littered the inside of this basket cake. Not only that, but there's even some pink flowers on the closed side of the basket, also made of icing.

Palette sets the cake, as well as the real basket down onto the table, and Goth's breath catches in what would be his throat. Although he peeked at the cake a couple (maybe several) times while Palette was making it in the kitchen, seeing it up close allowed him to be able to tell how much effort his lover put into making such a professional looking cake.

"I love it," he whispered while gently turning the plate to inspect the beautifully decorated dessert. But Palette slid it away from him.

"We've got food to go through before we dig into the cake, you know."

Goth pauses for a moment before covering his mouth with a single hand, emitting a small and muffled chuckle. "Right, right."

They ended up having grilled cheese sandwiches that had cooled off by the time they even got to this place, with a side of some raspberries. A small, lunch-styled dinner, fit for a picnic-themed date that was only slightly planned out ahead of time, and also involved a whole bunch of adorable banter and small talk. They even leaned over the table to give each other kisses from time to time.

But once the food was gone, Palette started unwrapping what covered the cake, careful not to ruin the frosting.

"You know, you didn't have to go through all of this for our date tonight."

Goth mumbles with a dark shade of purple covering his cheekbones. Awe, he's blushing too.

"It's a special night, holiday or not. Besides, I'm with you. Everything's special with you here."

The statement Palette uttered in response caused Goth's blush to deepen even further. He had to cough to keep himself from getting too flustered while his lover cut the cake.

"I know you're blushing, Gothy. It's adorable. You don't have to hide it from me."

Palette points this out, his gaze only lifting to look up at Goth for a split second. His words came out as casual as can be, but the reaper just stayed silent in response.

As the young guardian used a knife to cut slices of the treat for them both, Goth couldn't help but to sneak a glance in his direction, no matter how flustered he got.

But that's when something came to mind.

"Did you mean something when you said it's a special night?"

Now it's Palette's turn to flush up, his face practically glowing with that familiar green and gold gradient. He fumbled with the cake slice, making the cut uneven when he finished it.

"I- No."

There's a raised brow given towards his stammering boyfriend. And here comes the small smirk along with it.

"You're hiding something, huh? That's why you're spoiling me."

Palette hands Goth the slightly uneven piece of cake, some of those small fruits spilling out of it. It's clear his intention is to silence the fellow demi-god.

"W-Well, it's Valentine's Day, Gothy. Of course it's special!"

Goth looks down at the slice, then lifts his gaze back up to his boyfriend while squinting. He's doubting whether or not he should believe Palette, but he IS his lover.

"Okay, maybe I can't convince you otherwise."

Roller takes something out from his back pocket, and he immediately starts to fidget with it. It's almost like he's worried to show it off to Goth, so he's keeping it in his lap, under the picnic table, and out of Goth's general view.

There's a small gulp he emits as he brushes the side of his thumb along the surface of what he's keeping hidden from his reaper lover.

"It's, uh..."

He let out a nervous sounding chuckle as he stands up in the grass. When looking at what's in Palette's grasp, it seems like a small box in the shape of... is that a Pokeball?

Goth flushes up while stifling his own laughter with his own palm, and Palette gets down on one knee in front of him.

"Stars, this is embarrassing. But I shouldn't beat around the bush, so..."

He carefully opens the cheesy-looking container to reveal a shiny, golden-tinted ring with the face of an adorable little Pikachu engraved into it, tiny gems bordering its edges.

"Will you marry me?"

There's a gasp that Goth lets out before throwing his arms around the other.

"Finally, Starshine!"

He exclaims this in a teasing tone of voice, before pulling himself back a bit so he could give Palette the biggest kiss of his entire life.

"Of course I will."

Goth whispers to him, his voice muffled slightly from their close contact with one another.

But after a while of kissing, giggling, and giving each other nuzzles, the reaper finally pulled away with a sudden smirk plastered onto his face.

"Of course you'd go for a Pikachu ring."

They both laughed and teased each other throughout the night, eating slices of cake while that dorky ring shimmered in the moonlight.


End file.
